


Of Flannels, Eyeglasses, and Leather Jackets

by pupsaac (heyitschoc)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Additional tags to be added as I see fit, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Bully Derek, Comedy, Derek Always has Issues tbh, Derek Has Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Derek, Jock Derek, Love Notes, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Lydia, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles-centric, all the cliches, jock!Derek, nerd!stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitschoc/pseuds/pupsaac
Summary: Stiles Stilinski lives a clichéd High School life complete with Bully/Nerd Tropes and Transfer Students. Then comes a secret admirer (see stalker) who apparently knows everything he does. it's no where near as cute as you'd think really, if anything he thinks it's creepy, perverted, and downright annoying. Honestly though, Stiles thinks it's just some elaborate joke someone's playing on him so he doesn't really mind it until he catches someone slipping a note in his locker and then everything just kinda spirals downward. It's a plethora of typical shenanigans that Stiles thinks if someone's writing a story about his life, they really have to give him a break.





	1. It's Only Poisoned if I Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, look at me doing another Sterek fanfiction because why not? To be fair, this is actually just a spur of the moment project born out of school break boredom and my ridiculous love for everything Sterek! I just really hope I can create something decent and not waste everyone's time with this load of crap.

If Stiles is being honest with himself, he knows he’s basically at the bottom of the high school food chain. Does he care? Absolutely not! Does it matter to him? Hell to N-O! Does it affect his life though? Unfortunately yes. He’s a target for bullies, but to be fair, it’s not really because of the way he dresses (with all those flannels which would probably make some lumberjack living at the preserve really proud and those thick glasses that are probably bulletproof) nor is it because he’s a grade A geek (Math Wiz & Science League back-to-back champion; potential Ivy League scholar). No sir! Stiles Stilinski is not bullied because of these uber clichéd platitudes. Stiles really just have this tendency to be seriously sarcastic and honest-to-God derisive of anyone he thinks isn’t in par with his intellect. It drives the jocks insane. His humor doesn’t really even sit well with the handful of friends that he has (who are not losers however you think they are), but they’ve had years of practice ignoring that sardonic part of him and focusing on his array of positive points. 

That is why, it was no surprise for Stiles when Monday morning rolled and the minute he got out of his blue jeep, Derek Hale, Jock King and Jerk Extraordinaire approached him, smirking while his band of brainless cronies walked behind him.

“Stilinski,” Derek started, mouth curved into the devilish grin that Stiles has come to associate with pain and suffering. “Still driving that piece of crap, I see.”

“Hale, several others who I don’t really know and don’t really care to,” Stiles groaned, trying to get past his assailants but to no avail. “If you please, I actually have classes to attend and more sensible things to do.”

“More sensible than me?” Derek smirked, leaning closer.

“Getting mauled by a bear is more sensible than being here with you Hale.” Stiles deadpanned, sidestepping and pushing past Derek’s friends. He didn’t get very far though when he felt someone yank off his backpack.

“Not too fast Stilinski,” Derek grinned, eyes filled with what Stiles could only think as malice as he opened the zipper and with one quick motion overthrew all of Stiles books to the ground along with a brown paper bag which caught Derek’s attention as he picked it up, holding it like a trophy. “Guess I won’t be buying lunch today.”

“Hey give it back you steroid pumping douche!” Stiles frowned, hands grabbing for his lunch bag which the bullies now tossed around one another. He was playing along with them until he saw a flash of red hair walk past him and suddenly Stiles stopped on his track.

“Hey Lydia,” He shouted, scrambling down to get his books, lunch bag totally forgotten. “Hey Lyds, wait for me.”

He got up, gave one last look of disgust at Derek who looked at him with the same level of repulsion and shoved past him and his cronies. “Hope you’re allergic to peanuts fuckwad.”

Unceremoniously shoving his books back inside, Stiles jogged towards Lydia Martin, smile painted on his face. “C’mon Lyds, some sort of acknowledgement of my existence maybe?”

Lydia who looked anywhere but Stiles rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, but Stiles is determined to get her attention. “I baked you some muffins y’know?”

“Chocolate banana muffins with extra chocolate chips on top just the way you like them Lydia.” Stiles smirked, taking note of Lydia’s subtle side glance.

“Ah! You know you want ‘em Lyds, so c’mon look at me this way pretty.” Stiles pursued, lips dancing with impish smile when Lydia stopped on her tracks, eyes squinting and lips pursed as she turned to Stiles.

“You know I saw Derek take your lunch bag right? So unless you got one goddamned muffin stuck between your books, can it Stiles.” Lydia pointed her well-manicured nails at Stiles whose eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Who said I have them with me right now?” Stiles grinned, “They’re hidden in my house for safekeeping.” Lydia groaned.

“No.”

“Oh c’mon Lyds, you don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“You’ll ask if I can come over to help you with that stupid, dead-end project of yours.” She huffed, knowing full well about Stiles’ obsession.

“It’s a bump in the road Lyds and only because I currently don’t have your brilliant mind working on it,” Stiles rectified, “so can you please just take a look at it? Fresh eyes and all that shit. I promise I won’t ask any more academic favors from you this year.” Stiles bargained, lips curled in what he hoped is a charming grin.

Lydia squinted her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at Stiles one last time before conceding. “Fine, but you better have those muffins ready when I get there Stilinski.” he gave her a nod so vigorous she worried his head might fall off.

“Great! See you at AP Chem?” Stiles offered, dopey smile still dancing on his lips.

“Yeah whatever.” Lydia rolled her eyes, heels clicking as she sashayed away to their first period, leaving Stiles who proceeded towards his locker.

Stiles went on to unlock his locker, fishing inside his bag to deposit his heavier books when a piece of green paper fell. Dropping the biggest textbook he has on the locker with a clang, he scooped down to look at the paper. His face scrunched as he read the content, doubling over to check if it’s really for him.

 _**“** _ _Has anyone ever told you that you have the cutest eyes? I know those glasses should make them look hideous, but honestly? They just make you more adorable. Hope this isn’t too forward, but I wish they’d look that bright whenever you’d look at me._ **_”_ **

Stiles frowned at the paper as if it personally offended him rather than compliment him then looked around hoping to find any suspicious movement that could lead him to the perpetrator. His stance was broken though, when he heard the bell rang. He slammed his locker shut, shoved the note in his front pocket while running towards his AP Chem class.

“Stilinski you’re late!” Harris scolded, his perpetually hateful eyes fixed on him.

“Technically, I am just on time seeing as the bell is still ringing.” He countered, ignoring Lydia’s look and Harris’ glare as he went towards his shared station with Scott.

“Well, since you’re all here, I guess we can start with today’s experiment.” Harris opted to ignore Stiles instead and droned on about their lesson.

“Dude, I thought you were gonna be here early?” Scott whispered, making sure that Harris is nowhere near to hear them talking.

“I was,” Stiles started, looking incredulous. “Unfortunately for me, so were Derek and his crew.”

“Did they do anything to you? Cos I swear I’d break his douche face if he did!” Scott, bless his pure soul, looked so concerned that Stiles could not help but smile at his best friend.

“Would you chill? They did not harm the goods OK. I’m pretty sure they bruised the apple in the lunch bag they took though.” Stiles shrugged, proceeding to pat Scott’s shoulder as he smiled to let him know he’s alright. Honestly, he doesn’t even know why Scott worries about him so much. He’s the Sheriff’s son for god’s sake. He learned how to defend himself even before he knew how to walk.

 

When lunch rolled in, Stiles told Scott to go ahead while he deposits his things in his locker. As he approached his locker, his mind veered off to the note he received that morning, wondering who could have sent it. Sure he can probably investigate on the matter, but it was just a onetime thing and for all he could tell, it might have been a mistake. He was proven wrong though the moment he opened his locker to see a brown paper bag perched on top of his Econ book. Attached to it was a similar green paper to the one he got this morning.

 _**“** _ _Saw what happened this morning in the parking lot. Sorry about those bullies. Anyway, you can have this lunch instead. Don’t worry it’s not poisoned or anything, I just really feel bad about what happened to you this morning._ **_”_ **

Stiles realized after a while that if the paper bag was inside his locker, then this person probably knows his locker combination.

“OK, that’s not creepy at all!” Stiles frowned, taking the bag to peek inside. It contained what appear to be a clubhouse sandwich, banana, and two cookies. “Also, apparently my stalker is in grade school.”

Groaning, he took the bag if only because he’s starving and he didn’t have the heart to throw away food, no matter how suspicious its origin may be 

“Hey, I thought you said Derek took your lunch?” Scott was the first to spot him, scooting sideways to give his friend space.

“He did! This wasn’t mine.” Stiles huffed, putting the bag on the table as he sat. Scott looked confused.

“Did you take someone else’s lunch?” Scott frowned, brows knitted in a mix of confusion and disappointment.

“What? No! Why would you even think…” Stiles glared at his best friend as if he suddenly grew a second head. “Someone left it in my locker.” This apparently caught his friends’ attention and in no less than five seconds, all eyes were on him. He groaned again.

“What do you mean someone left it in your locker?” Isaac started, lips grinning in that mischievous smile he knows well too much.

“It means Santa Claus came a little early, saw that we don’t have a chimney back home and stalked me to school to deliver my present early!” Stiles rolled his eyes, wondering why he is even friends with this Abercrombie reject. Scott cleared his throat at Stiles while holding Isaac’s hand. Oh yeah, that’s why.

“I mean, someone left it together with this note.” Stiles scowled, showing the note that came with the package. Erica was quick to snatch the note before Stiles could change his mind and read the message aloud which was met by jeering from Isaac (which Scott reprimanded him for) and cooing from Allison and Kira.

“Oh, our little geek’s got an admirer.” Erica teased, scooting over to sneer at Stiles’ frowning face.

“Ha ha! Very funny Erica,” Stiles mocked, snatching the paper bag to take out the sandwich. “They’re more of a creepy stalker if you ask me.”

“What are you doing?” Allison asked as Stiles was about to take a bite off the sandwich. “That could have had something put in it.”

“Yeah well, they made sure it wasn’t laced with poison plus I’m hungry.”

“Oh why yeah, I mean if the creepy stranger said they didn’t poison the mysterious sandwich have at it!” Allison reached, grabbing the sandwich off Stiles’ hands.

“For a smart guy, you’re actually really stupid you know?”

Stiles pouted, looking around his friends for support, but they all just nodded in agreement with Allison.

“You can have my curly fries.” Scott offered and with one last look at Allison, Stiles conceded, stuffing his face with Scott’s fries.

“You’re all mean people who do not deserve my mercy once my death ray is finished,” Scott frowned at him, looking wounded. “Except you of course, Scott; you can have the second one.” With this, Scott then beamed at his best friend, ignoring Isaac’s groans.

“I’m hiding you away when he finished it.” Scott kissed his boyfriend, who just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about stupid best friends.

Stiles was finishing the last of Scott’s fries, joking around with his friends when they noticed Derek and two more guys from the varsity team approaching the table. Stiles who was busy telling them about some jock’s Chemistry mishap, didn’t notice until he heard laughter from behind.

“You know, for a nerd you’re pretty funny.” Derek smirked, hands clapping his shoulders, if a bit forcefully.

“Yeah well, for a jock you’re appropriately dumb.” Stiles turned around, prying Derek’s hand off him.

“What do you want Hale?” Scott grimaced, hands already curled to a fist, ready to swing at any moment.

Derek lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender, eyes still fixed on Stiles. “Just wanted to let Stiles here know his lunch was great, although I don’t really like crunchy peanut butter.” He smirked, as if waiting for any reaction from Stiles.

“Yeah well, maybe next time it would be better if you make the sandwich yourself.” Stiles smiled venomously, turning back to finish the last of his meal. Derek scowled at this, his eyes flicked towards the table as if scanning the area for something.

“Curly fries huh? You sure that’s enough to fuel your ridiculously large head Stilinski?” Derek mused.

“Please, like I actually need any enhancer to boost my performance at school? Don’t confuse me with your teammates Derek.” At this comment, one of the guys behind Derek posed to strike at Stiles and Scott was quick at his feet to block him. Isaac then proceeded to pull down his boyfriend while Stiles told him to not bother.

“Good to know your attack dog’s ready to pounce.” Derek smirked at Scott and then smiled around the table with a mocking salute. Stiles didn’t bother to reply, opting to just wave his hand indifferently as Derek and his friends moved along.

“Well, that was an interesting exchange.” Stiles sighed, looking at Scott who was still red with irritation. “And you should know better than jump around like that Scott. Seriously, I know how to take care of myself, plus those jocks are all talk, no bite.”

“Yeah, listen to the Sheriff’s son Scott. He probably knew how to pull a trigger before he could even talk.” Isaac added, rubbing his palms all over Scott’s back to calm him down.

“But he was being mean.” Scott frowned.

“Not much of a bully if he isn’t Scott. Seriously just give it up, it’s not like he’s punched the bejesus out of me.” Scott was about to say something else when the bell rang signifying the end of their lunch period.

“Well, I’ll see you all later kids, daddy’s got work to do,” Stiles rose up and took the paper bag from Allison who just groaned at her friend. “Don’t let Scott kill a trashcan while I’m gone OK?” He ruffled Isaac’s hair and lightly punched Scott’s shoulder, smiling as he did so before walking out of the cafeteria.

With his hands inside his pockets, Stiles hid the notes he got wondering who on Earth could be sending them, thinking that if they’re not mistakes then they’re probably setting him up for an elaborate joke.

With a soft sigh, he shrugged the thought off his mind, entering the classroom where he spotted Lydia who just ignored him as he sat beside her. This whole situation can wait; right now he’s got lessons and more important shit to worry about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, be honest, how was it? I didn't actually proofread it so any mistakes are all my own. If y'all wanna leave kudos, comments or even just bookmark this project I'd really appreciate 'em and I'd try to reply to all and any comment.
> 
> Keep the love coming guys, it feeds my soul. ;)


	2. Someone New to Make You Feel Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first, let me just say thanks for all the initial support this little project got and I hope I could sustain that momentum. With that said, I have decided to post an update every Tuesday/Wednesday depending on my internet connection. So, please enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from all of you :)

Beacon Hills High School is a typical small county public school. Most of the students know each other, usually they all grew up together one way or another, and some of them were even classmates since elementary so they don’t really get too much ruckus around. Sure they’ve had their fair share of the spotlight with the varsity team, but aside from that there was nothing really special about BHHS. That being said, they were not unlike any other school regarding transferees; which is why Stiles was kinda shocked when he was called into the principal’s office, not because he’s had accident in the laboratories (again), but because there was a new kid in town who was in need of a tour.

His name is Jordan Parrish, Stiles was informed. He’s got this easy smile going and was eager to shake Stiles’ hands when they were introduced to one another. He was wearing a Star Wars shirt (which Stiles approved of) and his family just moved into town because his father was relocated to an accounting firm around the area so when Stiles saw his schedule, he was pleasantly shocked to see that Jordan does have several AP subjects most of which were in the same class as Stiles. Beacon Hills High School gets its fair share of transferee students every year, but once in a long while, they get someone who Stiles could actually tolerate.

Their tour started with the basics, where the cafeteria is located (which day do they serve tacos; see Thursday), where the faculty is (and which teacher should be avoided at all cost; see Harris), and finally Stiles showed him some of the club rooms at which point, Jordan asked if there’s a GSA at school he could join and Stiles was beaming when he informed him that yes, there is a GSA at school and he’s the head of the club.

“Whoa seriously? That’s good to know!” Jordan said sheepishly, cheeks tinged slight pink. “I mean, I wasn’t sure that that would be a thing here you know? I was an active member of the GSA at my previous school and you know, not hiding and all that.”

“No man it’s cool. We’re pretty tolerant around here, though there are still some dipshits who I swear were raised in the 50’s. You just have to know who our allies are and who are not,” Stiles was still beaming, walking Jordan towards the hall directing him to his locker, which coincidently wasn’t too far from Stiles’. “Anyway, I’d let you get acquainted with your locker. I’ll just have to get my bio book out then we’ll head for lunch. I want you to meet my friends.”

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles felt something warm creep to his cheeks when Jordan smiled at him before he turned to open his locker.

As soon as Stiles unlocked his locker, he saw a familiar paper fall down the ground and his heart beat a little faster as he picked it up, but not before looking up to see if Jordan was paying attention. When he saw he was busy dumping some of his books in his locker, Stiles hastily straightened up to unfold the paper.

**“** _Your hair looks extra good today. I like how you’re totally rocking that coiffed up boy band look. I just wish I could run my hands through them. I bet they’re soft as clouds._ **”**

This has been the third time Stiles has gotten a note from some stranger and it’s only Tuesday. He’s still not sure what to make of it. On one point it’s nice to know he’s being noticed, but a huge part of him still thinks it’s just some elaborate scheme to set him up so he isn’t getting his hopes up which was evident when he folded the paper back and shoved it inside his locker before shutting it closed.

“Ready?” Stiles didn’t even realize Jordan was standing in front of his locker until he’s shoved it shut to reveal the newcomer’s smile one foot away from him. Stiles gave back a smile, nodding.

“Yeah, let’s go meet the gang… nope, not gang. Totally not calling them ‘gang.’” Jordan let out a soft laugh at this and Stiles looked at the floor, face red with weird slight embarrassment. Jordan reassured him it’s cool to refer his friends as ‘gang’ though and Stiles just rolled his eyes at his newfound friend.

The cafeteria, as usual, was a swirl of chaos and noise. Everyone’s clamouring to get their food, find decent seats, and do what every high school student does on their lunch period, be annoying. Stiles searched around the tables until he found a mop of curly blonde hair that he’d recognize anywhere. He motioned for Jordan to follow him as he they navigated the maze that is high school cafeteria.

“Good to know that your sense of fashion is still as lame as you.” Stiles greeted Isaac with a mean grin.

“Yeah, well at least I don’t look like I raided a lesbian closet.” Isaac easily retorted, checking out Stiles’ ensemble of red plaid shirt and washed denim. But before he could reply, Scott cleared his throat out and Stiles groaned, seating beside his best friend while giving Isaac the stink eye.

“Stiles aren’t you going to introduce us to your new friend?”  Allison asked, sounding like a mother asking her 5-year old child, noticing how Jordan was standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles stood up again, slapping Jordan’s back “Jordan, meet the _gang_. _Gang_ meet Jordan. He’s our newest transferee.”

“Did you just refer to us as ‘ _gang’_?” Erica asked, looking scandalous which Stiles ignored as he sat back besides Scott, while everybody else greeted Jordan and scooted over to give him place.

Lunch time was going smoothly. Jordan clicked with the rest of his friends easily which was a relief for Stiles because he was a bit nervous that they would just be awkward with the new guy and Stiles was really hoping it won’t because he also clicks so insanely well with Jordan and he’d really like to keep his company, at least for the foreseeable future.

“Well look what we have here,” Stiles and Scott were telling Jordan about the GSA club at school when they heard the familiar voice. “I see you got another recruit to the Losers’ Club Stiles. Good for you.” Derek was standing beside Stiles who rolled his eyes before looking up.

“Uhm who are you,” Jordan asked before Stiles could speak up. “And why do you think it’s okay to call people ‘losers’?” When he looked at him, Stiles could see Jordan’s brows knitted together, clearly upset.

Derek looked at him with more venom in his eyes than Stiles has ever seen before, probably because he wasn’t really used to people flipping him off unless that someone was Stiles who had years of practice, but that was beside the point. Stiles’ eyes flicked towards Derek’s hands that were curled to a fist and he was so sure that Derek was ready to punch any time, but then he let out a bitter laugh.

“Hold you horses new boy, I’m pretty sure there would be other times for us to get acquainted.” Derek looked down at Jordan, lips curled into a dangerous smile which Stiles knew promised pain and suffering.

“I’m pretty sure you two would not get acquainted any time soon Derek. Now go assert your dominance on someone else before I make any of you regret ever coming here.” Stiles looked up, his gaze meeting Derek’s glare as he raised his brow, challenging him to do something that would probably land them both in the bad graces of the principal. Stiles hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but he was prepared for the worst and Scott put his hand on his shoulder to show him support.

They held their gazes for a few seconds until Derek looked away, eyes flickering with something that Stiles couldn’t quite decode before laughing. “Whatever. He isn’t worth my time anyway.” Then he walked away, which eased up the tension around the table.

“What was that about?” Jordan asked, although he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. All around the table, there was an uncomfortable silence. Kira broke it by telling Jordan who Derek Hale was.

“Remember when I said you should look out for people who are not LGBT allies? Derek Hale is basically on top of that list.” Stiles quipped, hands clapping Jordan’s shoulder to reassure him that it’s all empty threats.

Jordan nodded at Stiles, brows still knitted together in a frown so Stiles beamed up at him and offered him his chocolate pudding. “Relax, Derek’s all talk. Plus, he’d probably forget you exist in a day or two anyway.” So they just shrugged it off and continued to talk about stupid things for the remainder of their lunch period. It was dumb, but it took their minds off the dumber things that high school has to offer.

 

When lunch was over, they all went to their next classes. Isaac had Biology with Stiles and Jordan so he kissed his boyfriend goodbye before they walked towards the left wing of their building.

“Hey, you okay?” Isaac slung his arm around Stiles shoulder as they walked. He groaned, but didn’t do anything to take it off him. If Jordan found this gesture weird, he didn’t say anything at that moment.

“Please, like Derek can do anything to shake me off. I’ve been dealing with him since we were in elementary.” Stiles looked up at Isaac with an easy smirk to which the taller blonde gave out a resounding laugh.

“Yeah, makes you wonder doesn’t it?” Isaac faced him with a knowing look which Stiles returned with a frown.

“We’re not having that conversation again Isaac,” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked behind to check on Jordan. “You okay there Parrish? Seriously don’t mind Derek. He’s barks a lot, but he doesn’t bite.”

Jordan just answered with a shrug as they entered the room. Isaac was about to seat beside Stiles when he blocked the chair.

“Seat elsewhere Lahey. Jordan’s pairing up with me.” Stiles winked at Jordan and offered him the seat, ignoring Isaac’s protest who sat beside Greenberg anyway, eyes shooting knives at Stiles direction all throughout the period.

“I could’ve sat anywhere else y’know?” Jordan glanced at Isaac who’s now giving Stiles a one finger salute.

“Nah, he’ll get over it, besides you’re my responsibility now.” Stiles fell into an easy smile as he brought out his Biology book just as their teacher started their lessons. Behind them, Stiles didn’t notice someone staring at the two of them, boring holes on their heads all throughout the period.

After class ended, Stiles showed Jordan around a bit more, but their tour was cut short when Jordan got a call from his mother.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave,” He looked at Stiles, ears turning red at the tips. “I’m so sorry, I was supposed to help her shop for some items today, hope you understand.”

“Dude that’s fine, we can see the labs tomorrow if you’ve got a free period,” Stiles smiled, checking his watch. “I’m late with my meeting with Lydia anyway, fierce lady who could slash your balls with her nails without breaking a sweat. I’m pretty sure you’d get along.” Stiles smirked, noticing the worried look on Jordan’s face.

“Sounds like a handful,” He tried to sound amused. “Well, see you tomorrow man.” Stiles winked at him before waving him goodbye.

When Jordan was out of sight, Stiles took out his phone to send a quick text to Lydia before heading towards his locker. Turning around the corner, he spotted Lydia leaning on her locker talking to Jackson in what seems like a heated conversation. Honestly Stiles wasn’t even surprised; Lydia’s relationship with Jackson is a complicated one which, for all the IQ he’s got, he can never quite figure out.

Lydia met Stiles eyes as he was approaching, which is when she wrapped up her conversation with Jackson and shooed him away.

“Hey Jackson, fancy seeing you here.” Stiles couldn’t resist, for all that Jackson was a dickhead and a total douchebag, seeing his sour face was a small consolation to Stiles.

“Screw you Stilinski!” Jackson grumbled as he walked away.

“No thanks man, douche and dumb isn’t really my type.” Jackson turned back around and was ready to smack Stiles, but Lydia just barked an order that saw Jackson groaning in frustration before shoving a poor freshman on his way out.

“Was that really necessary Stiles?” Irritation was still evident in Lydia’s tone so Stiles decided to just shrug and not push it. Because contrary to popular belief, he does like all his man parts intact, thank you very much!

“Anyway,” Stiles changed the topic before Lydia becomes too invested and proceed to cut him to tiny Stiles bits. “You ready to go?”

Lydia groaned, but she didn’t say anything as she started walking out of the building.

“Hold up Lyds, I just need to put these on my locker.” Stiles held out two books, waving them in front of Lydia who crossed her arms, looking unimpressed.

Feeling like his life is now in danger, Stiles hurried to unlock his locker to deposit his books, but as soon as he opened it, he found another piece of paper slipped inside. When he unfolded it, he didn’t see any note. All that was written, or drawn rather, was a huge sad face with a pair of brows drawn a tad too thick. Stiles’ heart felt a tug. He didn’t know what it was about, he had his suspicion as to what it was pertaining though.

His gaze was still fixed on the piece of paper, mind occupied with a couple of thoughts when someone rudely shut his locker door, breaking his concentration.

“What the hell Stiles!?” Lydia was glaring at him with so much intensity that Stiles actually felt his balls go up in terror. “What’s that?” Stiles quickly shoved the piece of paper in his pocket, hoping to distract Lydia with a smile.

“Nothing,” Lydia quirked her eyebrow, but Stiles went on to place his hand on her back to lead her out of the building. “C’mon, I baked you some cookies.”

Stiles led Lydia out to the parking lot where he spotted Derek leaning against his black Camaro talking to Jackson. He doesn’t know why, but he stopped on his tracks to look at the two jocks, noting the look of distress on Derek’s face and Jackson’s look of sympathy. It was a sight entirely new to Stiles since the only emotions he has ever associated with the jocks of the school are their narcissistic overconfidence and borderline cruelty.

Derek must’ve felt someone staring because he suddenly looked at Stiles’ direction and for a moment, Stiles could swear he saw his eyes flicker with sadness, thick brows scrunched together with an emotion other than anger and cockiness as is often the case when their gazes met. Stiles wasn’t given the chance to decipher the look on Derek’s face though when suddenly he heard Lydia honk the jeep, making Stiles’ heart jump.

“Coming princess Lydia.” He muttered, chancing one last glance at Derek who was now gesturing something at Jackson, ignoring Stiles altogether.

Throughout the ride, Stiles was mostly silent, his mind going back and forth between the note he received and Derek’s expression. Lydia mostly ignored him and enjoyed the rare opportunity of a silent ride with Stiles.

Stiles pushed his thoughts away as he parked his jeep outside their house, smiling at Lydia who was taking her earphones off.

“You ready to do something amazing Lyds?” He asked with sudden eagerness, but Lydia looked at her with indifference.

“Let’s just get this over with Stiles.” She got out of the jeep, but Stiles was sure he saw a small smile dancing on her lips before she walked inside.

“Yeah, let’s go get this over with then.” Stiles mumbled to himself, slamming the car door before following Lydia inside the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this headcanon that despite all the bantering between Stiles and Isaac, I think that they are really good friends and they do support and respect each other greatly. I have this idea in my head that their friendship is the kind that doesn't need compliments or constant politeness to make it functional. IDK though, it's just my headcanon. Anyway, how do you think I did with Jordan's introduction? Honestly I had so much fun writing this chapter because Parrish is just totally adorable and I'm pretty sure he'd always click with Stiles. So I'd stop babbling now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and give me your thoughts with a comment below and give it a kudos or a bookmark if you've enjoyed this fic so far.


	3. Hard Math and Harder Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after a seven month hiatus? I know I left people hanging, but I'm back at writing again and as a proof of that, please have this short chapter to signal my return to the Sterek Ship (to be fair, I never left just rotted away in the cabins). I hope you can all forgive me and I hope this chapter can appease any of you who has been patiently waiting for an update! As always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.

_“Do you know how much it hurt to see you bonding with the new guy? I know I don’t really have a say, but it hurt nonetheless. I just… it infuriates me how much closer you two got in such a short period of time, but I guess I can only blame myself for that right? I just hope I could have the guts to talk to you soon. Maybe I will, someday. Hopefully you won’t turn me down then.”_

Thursday morning, Stiles was on his way to History when he found the note in his locker. When he didn’t get any note on Wednesday, Stiles was totally cool, thinking that maybe his _secret admirer_ (which he still thinks is actually a creepy stalker) just gave up, but the note he just read proved to be otherwise. Reading the note, Stiles is beginning to consider the idea that his crazy friends might actually be correct for once, but he’s still not entirely buying it. That didn’t stop him from showing the note to Scott though when they met by the bleachers on their vacant period.

“Dude, this is serious, I really think someone likes you. Nobody who wants to prank you could write something this heartfelt” Scott said with his face looking all pathetic and sad as he doted on the content of the letter.

“I’m just… I’m not sure okay? I’m not really the most popular guy in school. So unless someone’s actually seduced with my constant fidgeting and snarky mouth, then I’d still say this is a stupid shit that some people set up to laugh at my expense.” Stiles, with his usual tone of self-deprecation shrugged, snatching the note back at Scott who’s now frowning at him as if he personally offended his grandmother.

“Hey, don’t say that okay? You’re cool and smart and funny and good-looking and amazing. Any man would be lucky to have you.” Scott, bless his pure soul, reassured his best friend who just rolled his eyes at him.

“Thanks Scott, that’s really nice of you to say.”

“Anytime man.” Scott proudly smiled, noticing how Stiles lit up somehow.

“So you wanna elope now? We can go anywhere and Isaac will never ever find us. We’ll adopt two beautiful mixed race children, I’ll sell my craft and you can be a stay at home dad who would raise our children.” Stiles snickered, earning him a light punch from Scott.

“You just had to ruin it didn’t you?” Scott gave Stiles a playful shove before joining his best friend’s laughing fits. They were still inside their little happy bubble when Jordan arrived, looking confused.

“What are you two laughing about?” He asked, seating beside Stiles.

“Just planning our future together,” Stiles said matter-of-factly. “Maybe you can even babysit our kids if you stuck long enough for that,” He added as Jordan looked at Scott for some coherent answers.

“Don’t mind him, he’s always this weird,” Scott stood up, telling them he had to meet Isaac before their next class.

“Already cheating behind my back? I’m hurt Darling.” Stiles fake gasped, clasping his chest for dramatic effects.

“I’m not doing it behind your back _Honey,_ ” Scott decided to just play along. “Isaac’s my hot, young boy-toy.” He then went to put a smack on Stiles’ cheek before running towards the main building.

“Don’t cheat on me with Jordan while I’m away.” He shouted as Stiles shook his head.

“Never in a million years Babe!” Stiles shouted back, not minding the weird stares they’re getting. He’s used to all of it anyway.

“So, what’s up sweetcheeks?” Stiles, with no Scott to play stupid any longer, asked Jordan who still looks a bit perplexed from the exchange between the two boys.

“Uhm…” He started, coming out of his reverie. “Well, I was just passing by and I saw you and Scott so I thought I’d come say ‘hello.’” Jordan admitted.

“Well my friend, I’m sorry Scott can’t stay with us since he’s going to be sucking faces with Isaac, but if you want we can watch these dumb jocks further injure themselves in a vain attempt to establish their masculinity or if you’d rather, we can also check out these lovely ladies in miniskirts as they prattle around to seduce said jocks. It’s the vicious cycle of high school romance, the Alpha Dogs chasing over the Alluring She-wolves.” Stiles rambled on while his arms slowly made their way around Jordan’s shoulder, pulling him close to him as his free hand gestured to the field emphasizing his point by directing Jordan’s gaze towards a group of cheerleaders twirling their ponytails while talking a familiar face, which is to say, Derek. Jordan mostly stared at Stiles in confusion, but he thought he got his point.

“No, I’m just kidding,” Stiles confessed when he saw the confused look on Jordan’s face. “I actually have a free period and I’ll be meeting with Lydia, the girl I was telling you about the other day. We’re working on this project and she’s helping me with the Math.”

“I actually have a free period too and it’s either Jock spotting or another hour spent on the library alone.” Jordan disclosed, mumbling out the last part.

“Hey that’s great! The free period I mean. You should come with me so you can finally meet with Lydia.” Jordan never remembered agreeing to anything faster and Stiles broke into an easy expression.

“So, are you ready to meet the wonderful and amazing Lydia Martin yet? Don’t feel intimidated with her though, she can be quite the lady.” Stiles suddenly got up, releasing Jordan from his hold as he stretched out, his flannel shirt (green this time) rode up just a bit, revealing a patch of pale skin that didn’t go unnoticed by Jordan.

“Wow, you’re really pale!” He caught himself saying and stammered for an explanation. “Uhm… I mean, it’s not like there’s something wrong with that, it’s just that…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence when Stiles cut him off with a hearty chuckle. “Trust me man, you weren’t the first one to comment on my lustrous alabaster complexion,” he gave the blushing man a playful wink as he adjusted his shirt. “Now let’s get going if you still want your privates attached to your nether regions.”

With that said, Stiles helped Jordan up and they made their way back to the school’s Main Building with no idea of a seething pair of eyes that has been watching their friendly exchange from a fair distance.

 

Coming to the laboratory, the pair found Lydia tapping on her foot with her arms crossed while eyeing the door with an irate expression. Stiles knew he’s got about 10 seconds to defuse the bomb so he greeted Lydia with a wide grin on his face while Jordan who, for arguably valid reasons, fell behind Stiles when he saw the redhead’s steely glare and waited for him to make proper introductions.

“Hey Lyds, I know I’m like 5 minutes late. Unforgivable, I know but I swear it wasn’t my fault! My new friend Jordan here insisted we stay for a little more while at the field to get some fresh air.” Stiles pulled on Jordan— whose heart momentarily stopped beating as he was made into a human shield — was presented in front of Lydia as some sort of an explanation and perhaps a sacrifice.

At the sight of the new boy, Lydia’s stern expression softened for a bit until it transformed into a cheery, and yet somehow still deadly, smile as she extended her arms towards Jordan. “Nice to meet you Jordan, I’m Lydia Martin and I’m so sorry that you’re stuck as friends with the coward behind you.” Jordan only gave a nod as he shook the girl’s hand weakly.

“Hey, I dissent the accusations, no matter how damning the evidence may be.” Lydia gave Stiles one last look before turning her back on the grinning boy. “So Lyds, you wanna see the progress I made?”

As Stiles rummaged through his bag for a bit, Jordan took it upon himself to sit on one of the chairs silently, observing the two work as Stiles took an A4 notebook out of his bag and flipped the pages to show Lydia his latest progress.

Lydia checked the paper, nodding impressed every once in a while, jutting down notes on her own notebook as the pair worked like a well-oiled machine. This went on for at least 30 minutes when Stiles suddenly remembered Jordan was still with them.

“Hey man, are you okay? I’m sorry this is all so boring. If you want, you can just leave us now. I can text Allison and ask her to keep you company.” Stiles said, looking apologetic and scratching the top of his head with his pencil.

Jordan for his part just gave Stiles a soft smile and told him that he’s fine watching them work and as soon as Stiles was reassured of the fact, he went back into helping Lydia figure out the equation they’ve both been solving for a while. This dragged on for at least 15 more minutes when Lydia’s watch beeped and their concentration was broken.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave Stiles. I’ll see if I can solve the equation later tonight, but until then, bye.” She began arranging her stuff neatly and carefully while Stiles just shoved his notebooks inside his bag with none of the finesse that Lydia displayed.

“It was nice meeting you Jordan and I’ll see you around.” With one last smile, this time a more genuine one, Lydia waved at both Jordan and Stiles before she left the laboratory.

When Stiles was done crudely arranging his stuff, the two guys headed out as well, parting ways in the hallway as Jordan made his way to his next class and Stiles headed to the lockers on the premise of dropping off some of his heavier books.

Once he opened his locker, the first thing that Stiles noticed was the familiar green paper that fell down the floor. With a sigh, Stiles picked it up and turned it over to see the content.

_“I may be out of boundaries at this point, but I saw you with Scott and the new kid again today at the bleachers and I just want to tell you, I wish I could be that guy you’re laughing with. I hope someday I could have a witty banter with you too because this is really killing me.”_

Another sigh fell from Stiles’ lips as he re-read the note, which he must admit, really tugged on his heart, if only for a tiny bit.

“Maybe if you told me who you are, we could at least hold a proper conversation.” He mumbled to himself before slipping the note carefully inside his front pocket and depositing his books before walking away towards his next class.

Walking with his head down, Stiles had the unfortunate luck of bumping into what felt like a wall of boulder as he turned a corner. He looked up to tear the guy a new one when he saw who it was.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ I knew you were dumb, but for fuck’s sake watch out where you’re going next time.” Stiles squinted at Derek as he squared his shoulder, groaning and rolling his eyes before sidestepping. He was about two steps away from the guy when he felt a strong hand grip his arm, pull him back, and pin him against the wall.

“What the fuck Hale!?” Stiles groaned in pain, but Derek particularly looked murderous as he glared at Stiles, silent for once as he stared down the skinny boy, nose flaring and lips pursed into a tight grimace.

“Let go of me you muscle freak!” Stiles demanded, writhing out of Derek’s tight hold but to no avail and then as he was cursing his bully down, Derek did what he has never done to Stiles for as long as he’s been tormenting him and raised his fist. Stiles’ eyes grew bigger as his hands balled tight and came swinging, ready to break Stiles’ nose any second and any sense of bravado Stiles felt seeped out of his body as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, awaiting the punch that would definitely land Derek Hale into suspension. Stiles heard the impact of knuckles against a hard surface, but never felt it so he slowly peered through one eye to see Derek’s hand plastered against the wall just an inch away from his face.

His heart couldn’t stop racing as Derek let go of him and walked away, his strides heavy and angry while Stiles was left there shocked at Derek’s sudden behavior that he completely ignored the ringing bell that signaled the start of the next period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think? I know that's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise you all the next chapter will be even better and with more Sterek interaction. I just needed to set the mood and keep the story a bit interesting. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I accept critiques of my works so feel free to drop a comment below and BTW, I am on [Tumblr](http://pupsaac.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow another Sterek Trash and I also do prompts now so feel free to drop a message any time!


	4. Tensions may Lead to Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! I just felt guilty that I kinda abandoned this again in favour of writing a hugeass one-shot, but that doesn't matter now, right? Anyway, here's a new chapter that I hope you all enjoy and I hope yall can forgive me for being a lazy and shitty writer. Also, if you can and want to, you can check my newest fic entitled [A Crooked Arrow Through the Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11838678). It would mean so much to me if you could check it out and tell me what you think about it. Much love and thank you for all the support!

Friday rolled and Stiles was yet to recover from the little incident he had with Derek the day before. He talked to Scott about it, but his friend didn’t provide much help, speculating that perhaps Derek was just feeling a bit annoyed and Stiles was the unfortunate outlet of his frustrations. At any other circumstances, Stiles would’ve agreed to that theory, but something tells him that it was more than that. Something about Derek seemed off, but Stiles could not point a finger on it. He soon shrugged it off to the back of his head and tried to focus on his various school works.

As he was walking from one class to the other, Stiles notice the unusual lack of ruckus that usually followed him like a bad disease. At first, he felt a wave of relief course through his body, but with every passing hour, his suspicions grew and by lunch period, he was jittery and jumpy; half-expecting someone to give him a wedgie or probably kidnap him.

“What’s up with you today bro?” Scott asked on their way to their usual table. Stiles’ head was roaming around ready for any sneak attack

“Derek and his goons.” He vaguely provided; Scott was even more confused so Stiles sighed before explaining. “I haven’t noticed any of them around and I’m pretty sure they’re up to something.”

Scott blinked once, then once more, and again a third time. “Well aren’t you quite the paranoid?”

“It’s not paranoia when you’ve been dealing with these assholes for the better part of your school life Scott.” Stiles spat back, eyes narrowing while scouring the cafeteria for potential assailants.

Scott knew he was fighting a losing battle so he dropped the subject and just let his friend do his thing, thinking to himself that they wouldn’t lose anything for being extra cautious.

When the final bell rang with no signs from neither Derek nor his usual pack of gym rats, Stiles made his way towards the school’s parking lot. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it to the door and soon he was being shoved into the lockers by none other than Jackson.

Stiles _knew_ something was amiss today and if the seething look on Jackson’s face was anything to go by, he might have to deal with more than a rough shoving. His face didn’t betray the loud pounding in his chest as he matched his bully’s glares with his own.

“If you’re gonna punch me just be mindful of the face. I’ve been told some people are quite fond of it, your mom included.” Stiles knew he was courting with fire, but he cannot help his snarky attitude as much as these simpletons, with violent outbursts.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Jackson spat back, face mere inches from Stiles. His eyes were the color of murder and Stiles is starting to feel genuinely scared for his own safety.

“Like you’re the spitting image of Mother Theresa?” Stiles nervously scoffed, eyes now fixed on Jackson’s fisted hand just in case he decided to actually give him a shiner. It didn’t matter even if he did because moments later he was being freed from Jackson’s grips as he got pulled away by Derek Hale, of all people.

 _Maybe he wanted to throw the first punch personally?_ Was the only logical explanation that came into Stiles’ mind but either Derek had other more important kids to bully or they were running late for practice because he just gave Jackson a glare before the latter was groaning his way away from them.

“I’d say _thanks_ , but…” Stiles began bec, use despite appearances, he knows how to be civil with people who saved him from impending physical attacks.

“ _Screw you,_ Stiles.” Derek muttered and just like that, he was walking away, leaving Stiles unscathed, albeit utterly confused.

“Yeah?” He shouted, “Like I’d ever let you screw me.” _That’ll show him._ And just for good measures, Stiles raised his fingers at Derek’s retreating figure.

“You alright man?” Stiles nearly jumped when he heard Jordan beside him.

“What? Yeah, just typical school shit.” He smiled at his friend while they began walking towards the same direction.

“Okay,” Jordan didn’t sound convinced but they kept on walking. They kept on walking for a couple more moments when he spoke again. “You sure you wouldn’t let Derek screw you?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Stiles stopped on his tracks, looking perplexed and embarrassed at the same time.

“I just mean, you two seem have a lot of UST between you,” Jordan explained. “but that’s none of my business.” He quickly supplied when he was Stiles’ eyes squint minimally.

“Look Jordan, my friend, what Derek and I have between the two of us is pure, unadulterated hatred for each other. There’s no UST between us. I mean, there’s a lot of ‘T’ between us, but the ‘US’ isn’t even negotiable.” Stiles rambled on as his face grew hotter and Jordan’s expression stayed impassive. _“Derek and I are not gonna fuck!”_

Stiles didn’t realize he shouted the last part until he saw the handful of people who stopped to look at him with their judging eyes. _He seriously hates high school._ Jordan on the other hand simply shrugged and patted his shoulder before finally agreeing with him but not before asking Stiles one last question.

“How did all these tension between you two even begin anyway?” Jordan, bless his pure soul, looked genuinely confused and concerned for Stiles that he had half a mind to retell the whole story no matter how long it was.

“A story for another time my friend.” Stiles winked before hopping in his jeep and waving Jordan a happy weekend. On his way home, Stiles silently reflected on Jordan’s question while he himself began to recount the fight that started all of these, ten years ago.

He remembered like it was yesterday, how can he not when it was the day his life began its slow descend to hell? Also, a near-perfect memory was a helping factor, but who cares about that right?

It was a Tuesday, he was having lunch with Scott like any other day since they were both outcasts who would rather have each other’s company than spend it with the stupid kids who laugh at them, Stiles for being too smart and Scott for being too sickly. They were giggling at something funny Stiles said when all of a sudden, Derek and Jackson obnoxiously sat in front of them, catching their attention with their equally obnoxious snorts.

“Hey Stiles, was it true about what we heard?” He remembered Derek’s voice was as haughty as it had always been. “You have a crush on Lydia?”

The moment he said that, both he and Jackson snickered rather audibly while Stiles’ face began to heat up. Scott visibly tensed beside him, but he ignored it in lieu of the situation.

“Who told you that?” He asked in a squeaky voice that only an embarrassed 8-year-old can have.

“Doesn’t matter. Look Stilinski, you don’t stand a chance on Lydia because you’re a _dork_ and she would _never_ like a dork like you.” All that Stiles could do back then was frown at Derek’s words because they virtually had no interactions before that day and he didn’t have anything he could use to retort back to the snickering boy in front of him. What he had though was a quick wit that never failed him.

“Yeah, well how do you know that huh?” Well, maybe even his wit can let him down sometimes, but to be honest he was never sure why Derek held so much animosity for Stiles liking Lydia, but at the time he just thought it was because Derek also liked her. The idea was quickly extinguished though when Jackson spoke.

“Because she _my_ _girlfriend_ , dumbass.” Stiles wouldn’t have admitted it then, but that was probably the first heartbreak he ever experienced. He liked Lydia not only because she was pretty, but also because she was secretly smart. She may even be as smart as Stiles if she tried.

Stiles’ face didn’t betray the emotions he was feeling that time. He looked at Derek and Jackson with a stoic expression on his face and said. “Well, clearly she’s not too smart if she’s dating a Homo Erectus like you.”

Scott gripped his arm beside him, probably sensing the incoming danger. True enough, seconds later Jackson launched himself on Stiles and spilled the apple juice on the table all over his shirt. “Did you just call me _gay?_ ”

Stiles still laughed whenever he remembered Jackson’s response, but at that time, he was brimming with anger, hurt, and confusion. He never asked for these two kids to come to their spot and taunt him. Then Scott began crying and Stiles lost it because if there’s one thing that he cannot stand, it’s when people make _Scotty_ cry.

“No, I’m just calling you and Derek dumb.” He glared at the two assailants with as much bravado as he could muster while Scott continued to wail beside him. “Now you could either go back to your little monkey trees or I’m telling my dad, the Deputy Sheriff, and tell him to throw you two in jail.

Thankfully, both Jackson and Derek weren’t as smart as he was or they would have seen through his lie. Both kids began to back away from Stiles who was now consoling his best friend, but not before throwing one last dirty look at the duo. When he looked up to see if they have already left, Stiles saw Derek’s eyes seething with anger that was directed at him. To this day, he never forgot about that incident; Derek’s venomous glares never faltered either.

After that day and for the years that followed, Derek and his gang would always find a way to taunt and bully Stiles. Sometimes they would go for Scott as well, but it was always him who was the primary target. He decided to learn self-defense although he has been lucky that he never had to use it on them. Didn’t hurt to be prepared though especially now that he suspects something is big is coming.

Stiles was only shaken out of his reverie when he realized he had arrived home and he was genuinely surprised that he didn’t meet an accident on the way. It would have pissed his dad if he died on a car crash.

Although Stiles was used to his father being out on evening shifts from time to time, it didn’t mean he never missed his old man. He knows how dangerous his father’s job was, but he also knows there’s no other man more suited for the job. He just hoped his father wasn’t working himself to exhaustion as Stiles came to his room, staring at his workstation for a minute before deciding it could wait and that he needed to distract his mind from himself. That was how he came to call Scott who was luckily free from boyfriend responsibilities and was all too happy to spend the night battling zombies at the Stilinski household with his best friend, a large box of pizza, and several bags of junk foods.

“Jordan told me something funny today.” Stiles suddenly spoke while sipping from his own large bottle of soda. When he heard Scott hum to acknowledge the question, he continued. “Something about Derek and the sexual tension between us.”

Scott paused the game to properly look at his best friend with a raised eyebrow which Stiles was all too familiar with. “And what did you say to him?”

“The truth. That there was nor will there ever be any kind of sexual tension between the two of us.” Stiles was certain he was being honest, but Scott’s eyebrows begged to differ so he continued. “Look, Derek and I, we have a lot of history and you know that. Whatever Jordan thought he saw was nothing more than two persons with too much animosity for each other.”

“Or maybe it was just you who refuse to believe that there’s something there other than _‘pure, unadulterated hatred_?’” Stiles hated it when Scott uses his own words to mock him. He hated it more when he acts too sagely so he did what he does best whenever it happens, he deflected.

“Yeah right, because Derek Hale, King of Jocks would ever look at me and see more than an easy target to boost his fragile ego,” Scott’s brows were still raised. “and even if he did, I wouldn’t see him more than what he really is, a primitive caveman who uses brute force to get whatever he wants in life.”

He didn’t know if he won this argument, but Scott rolled his eyes and pressed ‘Play’ again, conveniently while Stiles was still busy drinking half of his soda in one go. When his character was horrifically killed by an attacking zombie he yelled foul and threw a handful of cheeseballs at Scott who snorted a bit too loudly.

It was half-past two when they decided they were too tired to continue playing anymore. It was an hour later when Scott latched himself onto Stiles who was still yet to sleep, contemplating on why Jordan would say something like that and analyzing his interactions with Derek. Surely what they have isn’t something that could be categorized under _‘Unresolved Sexual Tension’_ right? He wasn’t able to come up with an answer to his own questions, but it was mostly because Scott has now buried himself on the crook of Stiles’ neck while snoring all too loudly. Forcing him to abandon his thoughts and let himself succumb to a much-needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, Kudos and Comments are greatly encouraged and appreciated. I do hope this particular chapter, albeit a small one, was good enough. Don't worry I swear I plan on making regular updates on this story now and the next chapters would hopefully be longer and would contain better content. Visit my [Tumblr](http://pupsaac.tumblr.com/) if you want to give me prompts or just talk Sterek with me. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> x


End file.
